custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jotun
Jotun (Pron. jō-tuhn) is a Toa of Earth and the leader of the Toa Vayu. History Early Life As an Onu-Matoran, Jotun called the island of Stelt home, just barely. He made his living as an assistant explosives engineer but tried to keep a low profile, as his sort of work often attracted unwanted attention. Thankfully, his junior position allowed him to avoid clients, specifically the shadier characters. Stelt, however, eventually became a hotbed for politcal unrest when Sidorak openly tried to side with the Dark Hunters. Word then later leaked out that he had instead chosen to ally with Brotherhood of Makuta, which was not very appealing either as the Makuta had been acting very suspiciously recently. While the Steltians were more or less indifferent, many of the middle-class Matoran workers felt uneasy working for members of Sidorak's species due to the disgraced Steltian's connections. Despite this incident, the Matoran did not dare openly rebel as the repercussions from another Matoran war would be too great. Likewise, the Steltians could not punish nor force the Matoran as that would bring the intervention of Toa. As such, a strange, uneasy ceasefire came into force. Many Matoran and even some of the lower-ranked Steltians decided to head for greener pastures, Jotun included. Jotun's Folly Jotun was fortunate enough to find a passing ship headed for Metru Nui and, after landing, the Onu-Matoran made his way to the Great Archives. Being a historian did not suit Jotun well, however. Thankfully, he found his knowledge of explosives and shaped charges to be invaluable in the lightstone mines and settled down in the southern outskirts of Onu-Metru. The Matoran of Earth would serve as Onu-Metru's Chief Explosives Engineer for about 1,500 years. His otherwise unremarkable career was blighted by a tragic accident shortly before the Dark Hunter War. Jotun's presence had been requested by the Archivists to oversee the expansion of the great museum under Ga-Metru as explosives were needed to clear the large area. A miscalculation of his caused an overhead pipe to rupture, caving in the tunnel where his team was working. Unfortunately, there was one casualty and the Onu-Matoran worker who was caught in the collapse was proclaimed dead. To his utter shock, Jotun was confronted by a horrid beast several weeks later, claiming to be the fallen Matoran. According to the monstrosity, chemicals from a lab on the surface had leaked through the rubble and mutated him, saving yet condemning him. Jotun threatened to summon the Rorzakh and the former Matoran left, clearly distraught. The Toa-Dark Hunter War His decision would come back to haunt him during the War. Jotun, along with the entire Onu-Metru mining workforce, hid in a rarely used mineshaft. Unfortunately, the Dark Hunter "Gatherer" managed to track down the contingent with his mastery over underground Rahi. Interestingly, he also found the rogue mutant Matoran hiding nearby and offered him a place among the Dark Hunters. Despite pleas from Jotun, the former Matoran accepted, both out of spite and hatred, and chose the codename "Subterranean". The two prepared to slaughter the terrified Onu-Matoran, but a powerful Toa of Plantlife from Naho's reinforcements arrived in the time to drive the Dark Hunters away, nearly killing them in the process. Jotun's Respite Bercilak, the Toa of Plantlife, discovers what had happened between Jotun and "Subterranean" by questioning the other Matoran. After learning of Jotun's history, he asked the Matoran whether he was happy staying in Metru Nui after his incident. At this point, Jotun admitted he would not be and realized he had never truly felt at home once in his entire life. Bercilak created a Toa Stone and offered it to Jotun. Though initially hesitant, Jotun eventually accepted the oppurtunity to once again begin a new chapter of his life. The Onu-Matoran wanted to aid his fellow Matoran as he had done as the chief explosives engineer as well as atone for his mistake with "Subterranean". Bercilak was stationed on a tiny island south of Xia and as such, took Jotun there to train. Bercilak spent only two months with the burgeoning Toa of Earth when he received a telepathic message from the Brotherhood. He was to appear before Chirox on the island of Visorak. Like many others, Jotun had heard of the strange rumours surrounding the island and warned his master not to go, but Bercilak brushed the advice aside. Leaving his lance and shield with Jotun, Bercilak bid his farewell the following morning and the two would not see each other for thousands of years. Jotun would continue to train by himself and considered himself an unofficial Toa of Xia. Over time, the Toa of Earth developed something of a hermitcal reputation. In fact, those who knew of him spread rumours of a wise, ancient Toa of Earth south of the mainland who had been there for thousands of years. As he was situated on a tiny speck of land, he did not have much contact with the Xians but his real identity was known by the Toa already assigned to the island. They, the few Matoran that lived on Xia, and the occasional Vortixx would make the short voyage to the island that would come to be known as Jotun's Respite for advice or perhaps for odd jobs. The Toa that visited him would come to spar, on his request. One such Vortixx, a somewhat uncommon male by the name of Alaric, asked the Earth Toa for advice on how to climb the Mountain. Though Jotun could not give much assistance, listening a male Vortixx's take on his own species' inequality was greatly intriguing. In fact, the very presence of a male Vortixx technically away from Xia already surprised Jotun. The male would eventually pass his initiation. Teridax's Reign Jotun would remain on his island until Teridax seized control of the Matoran Universe, upon which he took part in the rebellion orchestrated by the decimated Order of Mata Nui. Initially assigned to drive back hordes of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa deployed by Teridax all over the Matoran Unvierse, Jotun eventually took part in the offensive on Bara Magnan soil. Spherus Magna When Teridax met his end, Jotun escaped from the damaged Great Spirit Robot and made his way onto the reformed Spherus Magna. The Navigation Following the Reformation, Jotun resided in the ruins of the Mega-Village along with much of the Matoran Universe's sentient beings. However, Tahu called upon a contigent of Water and Magnetism Toa, collectively known as the Navigators, to chart out the new world. Those who were assigned to explore faraway places were also given a guard. Tahu, Ackar, and Kiina decided that Jotun was to protect one such Toa of Water as she was a novice. She had been randomly assigned to a distant northeastern section of Spherus Magna. The Toa of Earth accepted this assignment and the two Toa eventually landed on the shores of what would be named the Vayu Peninsula. There, Jotun would be astounded to meet Bercilak and the three would begin the early planning for a settlement on the Peninsula. The three Toa, later joined by a Namoka and Chidori, a Glatorian of Fire and a Toa of Lightning, respectively, set up the beginnings of the town Adytum which would later be finished by the immigrant Matoran and Agori. Abilities and Equipment *'Earth Mastery:' Like all Toa of Earth, Jotun has near-perfect control over the Elemental Power of Earth, allowing him to create, control and absorb earth and earth-like substances. Earth and stone are often intertwined and indeed, Earth Toa like Jotun can manipulate both, but his power reaches its full potential when working with anything below sea level. As with all Elemental Powers, his only real limitation is if he runs out of Earth Elemental Energy and therefore must wait for it to recharge. *'Tectonic Kiteshield:' A impressively heavy shield that is allegedly capable of creating earthquakes if slammed on the ground. Though this is an exaggeration, it is true that this kiteshield can amplify a Toa of Earth, Stone or Magnetism's power, much like Takanuva's Power Lance. The main caveat of this Tool was that the wielder had to use considerable power before the shield would amplify it. In essence, this Toa Tool will not boost any attacks, save for the strongest, making it a "last-ditch" item, in a sense. *'Kanohi Miru:' The Kanohi Miru is the Mask of Levitation. It allows its user to float and glide on air or slow their fall. To simulate flight while using this mask, the user has to rely on wind currents to push them while they stay afloat. Jotun's Miru is a permanently adapted version, as it provides slightly thicker armor around the head area. Kanohi Miru are forged from Teleport and Weaken Kanoka disks. Personality Like many Onu-Matoran, Jotun exhibited great calm and patience, even during pressing times. As an engineer, he enjoyed his work as well as learning and research as a whole, though he often lamented how he was stuck on Stelt where there was some sort of crime or incident near-daily. His time on Metru Nui was far more agreeable even though it was eventually cut short due to the Toa-Dark Hunter War. After witnessing the fall and eventual corruption of a coworker, Jotun lost much of his self-esteem and faith in himself. Bercilak, however, took him as an apprentice and Jotun would make a gradual recovery, despite continually mourning over his great mistake. As a Toa of Earth, Jotun was expected to be the level-headed one on the team, the wise, cautious one. Jotun was also known for his great respect and loyalty, never turning his back to an ally in need. His supportive role and nature would directly conflict with the new responsibilities foisted upon him after the Great Reformation. After meeting with his past mentor, he was forced to lead a new Toa Team, a duty rarely bestowed on a Toa of Earth. Jotun also now has to deal with Namoka and Chidori, two younger Toa who are especially difficult. Despite these hardships, the Toa of Earth's grounded nature shines through and he does his absolute best to lead his group onwards. Known Moveset Appearances *A Lazy Summer Storytime Trivia *Special thanks go to . *"Jotun” was the name given to a race of giants by the Norse. *"Narwhal" was composed by Gordon McGladdery. Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Toa Category:Earth Category:Canto Universe